Removal of certain types of footwear such as cowboy style and work boots from the wearer's foot is often difficult because of their snug fit. In some instances, the wearer must enlist the assistance of another individual to pull the boot from the wearer's foot. If assistance is not available, individuals often remove boots or shoes by applying a downward force on the heel of one shoe or boot with the foot of the other to allow the user to withdraw the foot from the shoe or boot. The procedure is then repeated to remove the foot from the boot. While this procedure is effective, it is difficult as the heel area of most boots or shoes present a very small edge or surface against which the downward pressure can be applied.
Another approach to the removal of boots is the use of a boot jack which is an implement consisting of an inclined ramp or platform having a generally U-shaped recess or cut-out at one end of the ramp. The boot wearer inserts the heel of the boot to be removed in the U-shaped recess and applies a downward force on the lower end of the ramp. The recess is intended to grip the heel area and the wearer can then attempt to withdraw the foot from the boot engaged in the boot jack as the boot jack is held in place with the other foot. The boot jack design, while helpful is not always effective since the boot may slip from the recess as the foot is attempted to be withdrawn. Further, a problem with the boot jack is that the jack will often scuff or damage the heel area of the boots.
In attempts to improve over boot jacks and to provide an effective means of removing footwear, several early patents suggest attachments affixed to the heel of the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 45,776 shows a metallic plate constructed so that it may be attached by screws to the sides of the boot heel. The attachment provides a projection against which downward force can be applied to assist in use as a boot drawer. The device will also assist to support a spur from slipping downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 289,525 entitled "Boot" shows a plate which is securable between the heel and sole and projects to the rear of the boot to form a catch for removing the boot.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,634 describes a quick release device for footwear. The release enables one to extract a foot from the footwear. The footwear includes a notch in the toe portion and a projection extending generally upwardly from the heel portion. Removal of footwear is accomplished when the wearer engages the notch in top with the projection in the heel which enables the wearer to extract the foot. With this device, it is necessary only to partially withdraw the foot from the footwear so that the operation can be reversed to extract the other foot from the footwear.
Several early patents also show various straps in connection with footwear, fixed to the heel of footwear such as felt boots to assist in removing the felt boot or liner from outer footwear such as an over-shoe or boot. U.S. Pat. No. 384,155 shows a felt boot with a strap or loop attached to the rear of the boot having a lower free end which forms a loop. When the wearer wishes to remove the boot, the free end of the strap is pulled out of its pocket or receptacle to enable the user to insert a finger or thumb in the loop and remove the felt boot.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 404,449 shows a strap attached to the rear of a felt boot which is maintained in position by an elastic band. To remove the felt boot, the strap is removed from beneath the elastic band. The other foot can then be placed on the strap holding the boot on the ground while the foot is withdrawn.
In spite of the numerous devices to assist users in removing footwear, particularly boots such as work boots and cowboy boots, there nevertheless exists a need for an attachment which may be easily installed by the manufacturer or as an accessory to an existing boot by a shoemaker which would be effective, ornamental and will also serve to protect the boot from wear in the heel area.